films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures
Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures, renamed The Runaway Engine, is a US VHS/DVD release featuring 3 1st season episodes, 6 2nd season episodes and 1 3rd season episode narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment on VHS in 1998 and 2000 and on DVD in 2004. It was later re-released by Lionsgate in 2009. Description VHS PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy, and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb on board for these heartwarming tales from the Island of Sodor. DVD Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy, and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb on board for non-stop DVD fun and excitement. Episodes #Old Iron (Vol. 4) #James in a Mess (Vol. 4) #Duck Takes Charge (Vol. 4) #Down the Mine (Vol. 5) #The Runaway (Vol. 5) #Better Late Than Never (Vol. 5) #Tenders and Turntables (Vol. 3) #Percy Proves a Point (Vol. 4) #Trust Thomas (Vol. 6) #Percy and the Signal (Vol. 7) Song *Thomas' Anthem (DVD only) Bonus Features #Character Gallery #Link to the Official Website Characters * Thomas * Edward Locations * Tidmouth Sheds Notes *The VHS release won the 1999 Parent's Guide to Children's Media Inc. award. *This was the first Thomas VHS to has the 1998 on-screen Anchor Bay Entertainment logo on the tape. *The end credits on this release are from Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories. *The VUDU digital US release opens with the Old Iron title card, though George Carlin's credit is in poor quality. *The front of the 2000 VHS and DVD cover is a mirrored photo of Thomas and Percy from A Close Shave for Duck. *Some 2000 releases have each episode beginning with an intro and ending with an outro similar to UK releases. Errors *In the picture of Duncan on the 2000 VHS and DVD, he is wearing his normal face, but his reflection shows him wearing his angry face. *On the iTunes release, starting with James in a Mess, the stories become out of sync. *On the iTunes release, the first few seconds of Percy Proves a Point are cut off. *The DVD captions refer to Sir Topham Hatt as "Sir Top-M-Hat" and the Branch Line as a "French Line" during Percy's Victory Song. *Harold's banner in the introduction to the DVD in missing the word 'his' from the title. Sir Topham Hatt even addresses the title without 'his' in the menu narrations. Gallery ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlong1998backcover.png|1998 back cover ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventures1998tape.jpg|1998 tape ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg|2000 VHS cover ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventures.jpg|2004 DVD cover ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventureswithfreeWoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg|DVD with silver Wooden Railway Percy ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlongandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDbackcover.jpg|2004 DVD back cover TheRunawayEngineDVD.jpg|2009 release with Wooden Duncan TheRunawayEngineDVDbackcover.jpg|2009 back cover ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongtitlecard.jpg|Title card Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki